Treinamento para Príncipes e Princesas
by Chocola-chan
Summary: Os reis estão tendo dificuldades para criar seus filhos, então resolvem mandar eles para uma escola que treina Príncipes e Princesas e depois quando conseguirem concluir o treinamento, terão de escolher seu futuro noivo ou noiva. FICHAS AVERTAS!


_**Fic de ficha: Escola de treinamento para Príncipes e Princesas**_

"_Boa tarde, reis e rainhas. _

_Seus filhos estão sendo convidados para participar da nova escola de treinamento para príncipes e princesas. _

_Estaremos aguardando suas respostas._

_Atenciosamente, _

_Colégio Star White"_

_

* * *

_

**_Olá, meu povo querido! Essa é a minha primeira fic, e resolvi fazer de ficha, porque já li tantas lindas aqui no site e não resisti. Bom, vou deixar os pares em baixo da minha ficha e da minha amiga para ajudarem vocês e eu quero quatro meninos e oito meninas na fic, viu?_**

**_Ficha da Moon_:**

**Nome/Sobrenome: **Mitiko Nakatami

**Idade:** 17 anos

**Aparência e roupa:** Mitiko tem cabelos rosa indo até metade das costas, liso e está sempre com um penteado diferente, tem olhos verdes, é alta mede 1,68, têm peitos grandes, bumbum médio, usa brincos em forme de estrela, tem lábios pequenos, mas bem vermelhos e um nariz arrebitado. Usa vestidos com muitos babados e sempre rosa ou branco, indo até os joelhos, também gosta de usar roupas chiques e sempre está de sapatilha.

**História:** Mitiko é filha do rei Aka e da rainha Midori e seu reino fica na região Norte do Japão. Eles são uma família bem tradicional, Mitiko é uma menina muito mimada pela família, tudo o que quer ela consegue e por isso seus pais a mandaram para o colégio para aprender melhor os seus modos.

**Personalidade:** Mitiko é uma menina MUITO mimada, tudo o que ela quer ela consegue, mas se não dão atenção para ela, ela começa a espernear. Mas ela é bem companheira, não gosta de perder amizades, tem uma personalidade bem forte e gosta muito dos pais, por isso aceita ir para o colégio.

**Hobby:** Gosta de andar a cavalo, ler livros, fazer piadas e adora costurar.

**Par:** Sasuke (Meu gostoso!)

**Relação com o par**: Sasuke a acha uma menina muito chata e mimada, e Mitiko adoram sua personalidade séria, por isso fica irritando ele toda hora, mas com essas diferenças vai desabrochar um grande amor.

**Por que foi para a Escola de Treinamento?** Porque seus pais queriam que ela aprendesse a maneirar um pouco no jeito mimado dela.

**Extra:** Mitiko quando está nervosa come chocolate e tem um gato branco chamado: Fuyu (Neve em japonês).

**Posso fazer alguma mudança na personagem?** Bom... Eu posso porque eu sou a dona! XD~

_**

* * *

**_

_**Ficha da amiga da Moon:**_

**Nome / Sobrenome :** Sora Arns

**Idade :** 16

**Personalidade: **Sora é uma menina muito revoltada, na verdade ela ODEIA ser uma princesa e o sonho da vida dela era ser médica. Ela conversa com todos de boa, e é super social, mas não pensa duas vezes em responder pra alguém que foi mal educado ou grosso com ela. Fala o que vem na mente e não está nem ai para o que os outros pensam dela, mas sem ser egoísta. Se alguém precisa de ajuda ela sempre estará disponível, principalmente se a pessoa tem problemas psicológicos e pá.  
É VICIADA em animes e mangas e o que mais curte é Death Note, ela é SUPER FÃ do Mello já que os dois têm personalidade parecida, quando irritados não pensam antes de agir.

**História:** Desde pequena Sora se interessava muito por ciências e pelo corpo humano, mas pelo fato de seu pai ser da família real alemã, ela ficou com princesa da Alemanha.  
Sora nunca quis ser princesa, sempre quis morar com a mãe (Mahi) no Japão (a mãe não conseguiu nacionalidade alemã então ela e o marido só se vêem em feriados), e um dia tentou fugir de casa mas foi fortemente repreendida pelo rei Klaus (seu pai) e mandada para a Escola de Treinamento.

**Roupas:** Por ser bem alta, mais ou menos 1,70, Sora abusa de vestidinhos de alçinha e rendinha BEM curtinhos. Suas cores preferidas são: branco, azul bebe lilás e dourado.  
Sora é alta, como eu já disse, cabelos loiros e ondulados até o bumbum, dividido pro lado, normalmente preso em duas tranças baixas. Olhos em um preto penetrante que chega até a dar medo.

**Par: **Itachi

**Relação com o par : **Como o Itachi foi a primeira pessoa por quem Sora se apaixonou, ela não sabe como reagir direito. No começo o acha um cara extremamente atraente e é pega olhando pra ele por quase todo mundo, até por ele mesmo. Como o Itachi vai chegar nela, mas eu só vou dizer que ela fica meio sem reação e aí ele rouba um beijo dela. Depois que eles começam a namorar mas Itachi tinha uma namorada mas ele odiava ela e eles só namoravam por obrigação dos países etc. O namoro de Sora com Itachi é escondido. Bom, o Ita-chan e a Sora se tratam como qualquer casal normal, sem aquela melosidade. Ele fala que ama ela e ela também, mas sem 3000 linhas só disso.

**Hobby: **Pintar as unhas, cada dia tem uma cor de unha diferente!

**Por que Foi Para a Escola de Treinamento?** Obrigada pelo Pai, Klaus Arns (:

**Extras:** Quando for postar a fic não se esquece de colocar aparência nas fichas ok? HAHA'_** (Valeu amiga, por me avisar! ¬3¬)**_

**Posso Fazer Alguma Modificação na Ficha ? : **NÃO! Mentira, pode mas me consulte antes ok? **_(Ok!)_**

**

* * *

**

**Ficha:**

**Nome/Sobrenome:**

**Idade:** (15 á 19)

**Aparência e roupas:** (Bem detalhada e criatividade, viu?)

**História:** (Pode fazer do jeito que quiser, mas não faça TÃO dramática! E seja bem criativa.)

**Personalidade:** (Quero criatividade!)

**Hobby:** (O que uma princesa ou príncipe goste de fazer.)

**Par:** (Três no máximo.)

**Relação com o par:**

**Por que foi para a escola de treinamento?**

**Extras: **(Curiosidades do personagem.)

**Posso fazer alguma mudança no seu personagem?**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Acabei! Agora vamos para os pares:**_

- Sasuke **(Reservado);**

- Itachi **(Reservado);**

- Tobi;

- Naruto;

- Gaara;

- Deidara;

- Sasori;

- Neji;

- Hinata;

- Sakura;

- Ino;

-Karin.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Bom... Aí estão os pares! E gente, só queria avisar que vai ter uma sortuda que vai ser a EX do Ita-kun, mas vai ser uma pena porque não vai ficar com ele, mas vai ter outro partido que você vai escolher e essa fic se passa em tempo moderno, vai ser como o Ouran Host Club. Agora espero ansiosamente a fichas!**_

_**Beijos!**_

_**Até a próxima...**_


End file.
